This invention relates to animal door assemblies of the type which enable opening by the animal and automatic closure when the animal has passed through.
Animal doors or flaps for insertion into existing doors are known to us which have a horizontal hinge and which open in one direction only and which normally close under the action of gravity. The single direction opening capability is a disadvantage in many applications and these known constructions do not provide effective and positive closure of the door.